Many systems incorporate the IEEE 802.11 protocols, channels, and encoding to create wireless access points and clients capable of communicating with each other regardless of the manufacturer of the device. As such, the popularity of wireless access and connectivity has increased demand for wireless throughput. However, most of the current generation of radios do not enable a developer to control the diversity switch found on most radios and many of the diversity switches do not operate in a manner that may allow radios to provide higher throughput sectorized coverage.